


One Good Turn...

by Adira_Tyree



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Caesar's Legion, Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Gladiators, Hate Sex, Legion Victory, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adira_Tyree/pseuds/Adira_Tyree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six becomes the wife of Caesar after helping the Legion to victory at the Dam, but doesn't realize what she'll be giving up because of it. There's only one man who can give her what she's looking for: he may hate her now, he hates the Legion just enough more to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Turn...

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the original prompt on the Meme: [[x](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5646.html?thread=12885774#t12885774)]

Boone’s hate-filled stare could freeze nearly any man to stillness, but she was Legion. Six burned like fire in the Mojave. She never caved to him.

“What do you want?” he spat. The armor he hated lay discarded on the floor beside his bed, but Otho wasn’t stupid enough to let the new gladiator keep his machete in his room.

Six stifled a laugh and hid it behind a smirk. “I didn’t know it was a crime to drop in on an old friend.”

Boone growled, looking her over. “You’re no friend to me.”

“If I recall,” Six said, sitting down on the floor across from him since there were no chairs in the tiny room, “you once considered that a reason to trust me.” In her mind she could hear the echo of his words. _I said it was a start._

He scrutinized her, not moving. The fact that he had taken so long to realize her true allegiance was impressive. Months had passed since they’d met, traveled together, been intimate together. His eyes flicked from the fine jewelry around her neck and wrists to the way she’d done up her hair – long, dark curls swept back and to the side, banded into a tail under a cluster of broc flowers. Just the way she’d done it since Goodsprings. Just the way, he’d begrudgingly told her, Carla had liked to wear hers.

“I never thought I’d be seeing you in red,” he said quietly, his gaze falling away from her.

“Do you like it?” she asked. She smiled as she smoothed out the deep red fabric of her dress. “It was a wedding gift from Lucius. He said that as wife of Caesar I would need a few dresses to suit my station, though I think he had Vulpes find it for–”

“No.”

“Well, I suppose you don’t really like the color anymore.”

“Not really.” His tone froze over with his building anger. Six knew he didn’t have patience for these games.

“You could always…” she glanced toward the door but no shadow blocked the light creeping under it, “have me take it off?”

Boone’s gaze narrowed, muscles tensing. “Why?” Suspicion flooded his voice.

“Being a Legion woman has its perks, but disadvantages come even to one of my own highest status. There are still the same superstitions, the same prejudices against me as there are against any other woman in this place. As though it was my fault I was born female.” She rolled her eyes, but quickly recovered herself. “But you won’t do it for _me,_ no matter how good a reason I give you, won’t you?” She quirked an eyebrow and paired it with a smirk.

“That’s right.” Ever the talker, Boone.

“I think we could still come to some arrangement,” Six said. She staved off another giggle with a single huffed laugh.

“Is that so?” He leaned back and rolled his shoulders one at a time, stretching.

Six nodded once.

“Why?”

She lowered her voice. “Because I know what you want. Hell, everyone knows what you want. You want Caesar dead.”

“I don’t think that’s something you can help me with,” Boone said. He rolled his eyes, but Six wasn’t finished.

“It’s not. But I can give you something just as good.” She grinned, knowing that the argument was already won before her proposition had even been made.

“And what’s that?”

Six toyed with a strand of her hair between her fingers. A devilish grin crept across her face. “You can be the man fucking his wife behind his back.”

She could see him considering it; the subtle change in his breathing, the slight glaze his eyes took on. His fists pressed into his palms, cracking first his right knuckles, then his left.

“What’s the catch?” Somehow his voice seemed even lower than before.

Six laughed, biting her lip; she had him. “All you have to do is put your face between my legs and feast at Caesar’s table. And then? Well, one good turn deserves another. I’ll let you decide what happens next.”

Boone’s eyes drifted across her figure, catching at her waist, her neck, her hair. He stood, offering her a hand and pulling her to her feet as well, then toward the bed.

“Fine.”

His fingers deftly undid the buttons, snaps, and zipper of her dress, letting it crumple to the floor, then unceremoniously tossed her down onto the mattress. She wore nothing underneath. Within seconds he’d pulled off his own shirt and was kissing up her thigh.

“Why me?” he asked, kneading her hips between his hands. “Why not some Legion bitch? A slave?” He still refused to accept that he’d become a Legion bitch-slave.

Six bit back a moan as his breath ghosted across her skin. “Because I knew you’d do it,” she said with a half-laugh.

He growled again and flicked his tongue across the growing dampness between her legs. “You’re right. I won’t do it for you. But any jab I can take at that bastard, I will.” His tongue circled around her clit before he sucked it into his mouth.

She grinned and closed her eyes, fisting her hand in his hair when he slipped first one, then another finger inside her. “I don’t really care why you do it,” she said, half moaning. “Just keep doing it and we’ll all be just a little bit happier.”


End file.
